


Hands Off

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Sex, over abundence of fluff, sex makes me uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>briam prompt: scott/or whoever hugs liam a lot and brett gets jealous so he just hugs liam and keeps saying "mine, mine" and a lot of kisses please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

Brett swears they’re doing it on purpose now. Ever since that little growl slipped out of him when Stiles pushed Liam leading him to stumble the whole pack has been watching and touching.

Its not like he could challenge the True Alpha or anything because, jeez, he’s not that crazy. And he also can’t exactly stake a claim on Liam because he’s a freshman for goodness sake.

Which leads him to his next problem; Liam is FIFTEEN. And he was nearing 18 as the Sheriff liked to point out every time tagged along on the McCall pack get togethers. (Three day old pizza and terrible horror movies in the Stilinski’s living room.)

So even if he wanted to say, pursue a relationship with the younger boy, it would be wiser to wait for his 16th birthday where his parents could consent to a relationship between the two. (Brett has been reading up and found out that in some states if one partner turns 18 but was in a relationship with their younger counterpart before their birthday, and said partner is at most three years younger he couldn’t get arrested.)

He just wished that vixen would stop touching what was his.

…

Twister had to be the most vile game in all of existence, Brett decided, muttering angry nonsense to himself. He hated the game, as of now. He watched as Liam was maneuvered over his older packmates, when Liam’s body was brushed with a stray hand. He’s pretty sure Stilinski was groping him on purpose, just to see the pretty blush rise to Liam’s face and for him to shy away from the hand.

When Stiles made a particularly gutsy move, Brett stood up slamming his fists on the coffee table causing it to shatter under him. Liam was the only one who fell in surprise, then rushing to Brett when he saw the blood.

"We have to go to the bathroom," Liam whispered, looking at him with wide blue eyes. He flashed his eyes at the younger boy, letting himself be pulled along.

Once in the bathroom Brett crowed Liam against the counter of the sink, hoisting him to sit on it, walking into the V of Liam’s legs. Liam closed his eyes, tilting his chin up.

Brett stared at him for a moment before tucking the younger boy’s face into his neck and kissing the top of his head. Later he smelled Liam on him and whispered, “Mine.”

He wasn’t brave.

…

Brett thought that Mason was a good guy. That was until he swung into Liam’s window and saw him planting a big one on what was his.

He saw red, not even processing slamming the young male into the wooden door of Liam’s bedroom until his claws were peeking out and he had grown sideburns.

"Brett!" Liam was yelling, "What the hell!"

Eyes still glowing he dropped the youth, stalking towards the blue eyed boy. He quickly gripped the blonde’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist and burying his face in Liam’s neck, fangs still jutting out. He never noticed the thumbs up Liam gave Mason before the other scrambled out of the room with a terrified look on his face. He really couldn’t hear anything over his own mutterings of “Mine”.

…

He heard the harassment before he saw it. Somebody was crying and others were laughing.

Turning the corner he found Liam with his arms wrapped around his knees surrounded by some seniors.

"What’s going on here, fellas?" He asked, letting some fangs drop.

Without turning around the ring leader answered, “Teaching this faggot a lesson.”

"Oh?" Brett replied, stepping forward, "Can i have a go?"

Stepping forward he knelt before Liam, peppering kisses over every tear drop and clutching the collar of his shirt.

"What the?" came from behind him. The only response he gave was a middle finger behind his back.

"Mine." He muttered as they walked away.

…

On the day of Liam’s sixteenth birthday party Brett pushed him against the wall and breathed the word “mine” before claiming those lips for himself.


End file.
